


WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU IS MORE THAN YOU THINK

by Jonerys_clarington



Series: Game of thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys II Targaryen is Not a Mad King, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Jon Snow is a Stark, Multi, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_clarington/pseuds/Jonerys_clarington
Summary: After she left his brother broken . He couldn't help but stalk her to see her motives and why she did so . Until she tells him something that leaves him dumbfounded now he has to choose HIM OR HER.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daario Naharis/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Game of thrones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is up guys I just wanted to say a big thank you thank those who will read this fic. And I just want you to know that this will be the best fic you will ever read not that the rest and not good but I will make it up to you 😊  
> By the way this is my first ever fic soooo expect errors.
> 
> Read

JON 18years (3 years before Dany POV)

It took all of his strength and humor not to go and slap the hell out of his brother .Its been two years now and he hasn't gotten over this Dany girl . She and Robb dated all through high school and she broke up with him telling him they are not just meant to be .

Ouch.

It took us eight good months to get Robb back on his feet and now he is in shock as he sees what is on his phone and who sent it

Dany ! Why would she send him a message

"What has got you staring"? Jon flinched by the sound of Arya unenthusiastic voice . He heard her scoff and saying something about "and he says he is not scared of the dark". "Arya you will not believe who sent me a message ".

"Dany'?. Wow that was easy ."why did she send me instead she could have told sansa or you". Jon said but Arya was having none of it and made him realize that he has not actually opened the message.and he did

DANY 20 ( presently)

She was freaking out she knew the stark hated her well except "HIM". A chill crept into her spine just thinking about him. And she scrolled through her contact she found his name but decided would he reply her would he block her like all the starks did or ignore her ,she decided she would go for it and she pressed call

ROBBIE ...............ring.......ring....... ring...... declined.

Dany sighed she knew she had hurt him but they both agreed mutually to break up so why was he acting like such a dick. Unless........

JON.............Ring.... ring........ring....

"Dany"?, Dany I told you not to call me unless I tell you to 

"Jon ,I missed you that's all baby I need to see you come lets go out'

"Dany I will send you a text If I am lesss busy"

"So you are busy for your own girlfriend"

"Shhhhh nobody should hear you Dany . Alright let's meet at Starbucks your area ,that way no one can see us"

"Nobody can hear me " as if she knew he was about to interrupt she continues "yes I know the walls have ears . I will meet you there 

Jon: babe where are you ☹️  
Dany: I will be right there hold on

Jon waited for another 5 mins or so before Dany pulled over .just looking at her brought a smile to his face as she came toward him. He gave her a kiss and hugged her and she did the same  
"LET'S GO SHALL WE ?", With which Jon just laughed at "Yes my LADYY

"SOD OFF". she chuckled and they went into the café


	2. NOT REALLY ENTHUSIASTIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE 😊 oh I just remembered that we are not much reading this so saddddx so you know what this story is not going to end .it will continue

NOBODY IS READING ☹️☹️☹️

MAYBE WHEN I GET NEW COMMENTS I WILL START A BETTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> There we go comments and kudos are welcome and like I said it's not much because am using a phone .any questions are entertained. This is my first time writing so I would love to hear what you have to say if am bad tell me if am good tell me  
> kitharington458@gmail.com that's my PayPal account and also my Gmail if you can support in buying a laptop for me appreciate both for now am using phones once again for those that will read thanks 
> 
> Love you all 🤩🤩🥰🥰


End file.
